


Tattoos remain forever

by lxstinthedream



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Ilustrator Hwanwoong, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Piercings, Ravn would look so good as a tattoo artist tbh, Tattoo artist Youngjo, Tattoos, WeUsFanFest, they are cute
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 09:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19225972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxstinthedream/pseuds/lxstinthedream
Summary: Hwanwoong quiere un tatuaje que cubra sus heridas.





	Tattoos remain forever

Youngjo apagó la máquina de hacer tatuajes de la primera cabina y se levantó de su asiento. Sonrió a la chica que acababa de tatuarse el logo de su grupo musical favorito y se quitó los guantes de látex que había utilizado. Puso un trozo de plástico pegado al tatuaje para que no estuviera en contacto con el aire y le dijo que ya podría levantarse. Tras salir a la recepción del estudio, la chica le pagó y se fue con una sonrisa; había quedado contenta con el tatuaje. El moreno volvió a la cabina que había utilizado y la recogió y limpió a fondo. La higiene era muy importante en su trabajo y es por eso que se daba una hora de margen entre cada cliente para adecentar todo antes de volver a tatuar. Después, salió de nuevo a la recepción y revisó su agenda. El próximo servicio era un chico de veinte años, llamado Hwanwoong, y cuyo diseño eran unas ramas de árbol que se encadenaban por la muñeca. Le llamaba la atención aquel tatuaje, pues no era un dibujo demasiado común. Quedó ensimismado con el dibujo, pues parecía tener significado en cada milímetro. Y quería entenderlo. Pero el sonido del timbre del estudio le sacó de sus pensamientos. Presionó el botón de debajo de su escritorio para abrir la puerta y entró un chico más bajito que él, de pelo rubio y que parecía tímido y nervioso.

 

— ¡Hola! Bienvenido a Ravn’s Ink. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? ¿Tienes cita?

— Ehm… soy Hwanwoong —habló en voz baja, mirando al suelo. Sí, definitivamente era un chico tímido—. Tenía cita ahora a las doce…

— ¡Claro! ¿Traes una imagen del tatuaje en grande o puedo utilizar la que me enviaste?

 

El menor abrió su mochila y sacó una carpeta roja de tamaño folio, y de ahí dentro un dibujo hecho a mano de un cilindro invisible rodeado por las ramas y hojas de un árbol. Y debajo del todo, una frase: “tú también puedes renacer como un árbol cuando las cosas vayan mal”. Youngjo sonrió ante la frase y asintió.

 

— Es muy bonito —Hwanwoong asintió—. Bien. Voy a copiarlo en el papel especial para tatuarlo y estoy contigo. Puedes ir pasando a la primera cabina y ponerte cómodo, no tardaré más de dos minutos.

 

El menor obedeció sin decir nada más. De nuevo con la cabeza agachada, caminó hacia donde el mayor le había dicho y se sentó en la camilla que ya estaba colocada. Se quitó la camisa de manga larga que llevaba y dejó su brazo izquierdo al aire. Con las yemas de los dedos trazó las pequeñas cicatrices que iban a ser invisibles en un par de horas. Era la primera vez que mostraba sus heridas a alguien que no era su psicólogo ni sus padres, y le preocupaba lo que el tatuador pudiera pensar. 

 

— ¿Estás preparado? Prometo que no duele mucho. Túmbate y apoya el brazo en esa mesita.

 

La sonrisa del moreno, cuyo pelo le cubría la frente y ocultaba un piercing que tenía en la ceja derecha, provocó que Hwanwoong se relajara un poco más. Se tumbó y apoyó el brazo donde el mayor le había dicho, y se estremeció cuando el gel desinfectante tocó su piel, por la temperatura fría del mismo. Después, Youngjo cogió un bote de tinta negra, recargó el lápiz de la máquina de tatuajes y pegó el papel en el que había impreso el dibujo al hombro del rubio.

 

— ¿Lo quieres por ahí el tatuaje? —El tatuador se fijó en aquel momento en que la muñeca del rubio estaba llena de cicatrices horizontales pequeñas, con una separación entre ellas— Oh… estoy seguro de que va a quedar muy bonito. Tu brazo es el tronco y las ramas se van aferrando a él. Quieres que las heridas de guerra se tapen, ¿verdad?

 

— ¿Heridas de guerra? —preguntó Hwanwoong, con una ceja alzada.

 

— ¡Claro! Toda cicatriz es una herida de guerra, porque indica que hemos superado algo. 

 

El rubio no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en sus labios. La gente que, sin querer, veía sus cicatrices le miraba con pena y se lamentaba por ello. El moreno, sin embargo, las había mencionado como algo bueno, como una muestra de fuerza. 

 

— Creo que tienes razón.

 

Youngjo sonrió también, asintió como respuesta y encendió la máquina de tatuaje, pues ya estaba preparado para comenzar. Con dos de sus dedos sujetó el papel en la piel del brazo de Hwanwoong para que no se moviera, con las ramas del dibujo tapando justamente aquellas cicatrices, y comenzó a hacer el tatuaje. 

 

— Probablemente te duela un poquito, pero estoy seguro de que eres fuerte y puedes aguantarlo.

 

Las primeras veces que notó cómo la aguja de la máquina perforaba en su piel para inyectar la tinta le dolió tanto que una pequeña lágrima escapó de su ojo derecho; sin embargo, cuando ya llevaba la primera rama tatuada, sentía que se había acostumbrado. Observaba cómo el tatuador trataba con mucho cuidado su piel y estaba totalmente centrado en el dibujo. No quería perder la concentración y estropear algo tan valioso como un tatuaje para ocultar unas cicatrices. 

 

— ¿Sabes, Hwanwoong? Creo que eres una persona muy fuerte.

— ¿De verdad?

— De verdad. 

— ¿Porque estoy aguantando el dolor y no me estoy quejando?

 

Ambos chicos rieron a la vez. Youngjo negó con la cabeza y limpió la tinta sobrante de la segunda rama que había tatuado. Era más larga que la anterior y de ella comenzaban a nacer hojas pequeñas. Las cicatrices más alejadas de su muñeca habían quedado completamente ocultas a la vista.

 

— Por eso también, sí —continuó con el tatuaje— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

— Dime.

— ¿Has hecho tú el dibujo? Porque es precioso. Me encanta el trazo y la forma de las ramas.

— Sí… algún día me gustaría estudiar Ilustración en la Universidad Nacional de Artes. Es la mejor, ¿sabes? Pero es muy difícil entrar y… estoy hablando demasiado, perdona.

— No, sigue hablando. ¿Llevas mucho tiempo dibujando, entonces?

 

__________________

 

Tres horas y media habían pasado cuando el tatuaje fue terminado. Las ramas de cerezo —como le había dicho Hwanwoong que eran— se entrelazaban en su brazo izquierdo y, por medio de ellas, pasaba la frase que estaba puesta debajo del dibujo. El moreno le había sugerido al rubio ponerla así para darle más importancia a las palabras; y el menor no se negó a ello: le había encantado la idea. Al tener ya el plástico protegiendo su tatuaje, lo observó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Era exactamente lo que él buscaba, que tapara sus cicatrices y simbolizara la vida, algo nuevo que crece y que será para siempre.

 

— ¿Estás contento con el resultado?

— Mucho… gracias —el más bajito miró al tatuador sin borrar la sonrisa— Es justo lo que quería y como lo imaginaba.

— Me alegro, de veras. Por cierto… —esta vez fue el tatuador quien tardó un poco en hablar, pues la confianza en sí mismo parecía haber volado por los aires— me llamo Youngjo. 

— Yo… bueno, ya sabes cómo me llamo —ambos chicos rieron a la vez—. Encantado.

 

Los dos chicos juntos volvieron a la recepción del estudio. El reloj de pared marcaba casi las cuatro y media de la tarde. El mayor se sentó en su asiento al otro lado de mostrador, tecleó unas cuantas cosas en el ordenador e imprimió dos papeles que le entregó a Hwanwoong.

 

— Mira, estas son las recomendaciones para el cuidado del tatuaje, ¿vale? —señaló el primer papel— Y esta es una receta para que pidas la pomada en la farmacia. Te la tienes que poner cada vez que lo hayas lavado.

 

El más bajito asintió a las indicaciones del más alto y sacó de nuevo la carpeta de su mochila. Guardó los dos folios para que no se arrugaran y después sacó su cartera. Extendió su tarjeta de crédito para pagar el tatuaje antes de que Youngjo le dijera nada, pues ya tenían el precio del mismo acordado. Utilizando su datáfono, el tatuador utilizó la tarjeta azul del menor para cobrar el servicio y se la devolvió. Luego sacó un pequeño bloc de notas y escribió un número de teléfono en él.

 

— Ese es mi número personal. Escríbeme si necesitas hablar o cualquier cosa, ¿de acuerdo?

 

Aquella noche, cuando ambos miraron la hora por primera vez después de todo el rato que llevaban hablando a través de KakaoTalk, se fijaron en que eran las cuatro de la mañana. Pero no les importó.

 

___________

 

— ¡Youngjo hyung!

 

El moreno, que ahora tenía tatuada una H detrás de la oreja y un nuevo piercing en un lateral de su labio inferior, dejó de cortar las verduras y se dio la vuelta al escuchar al menor. Hwanwoong había entrado en la cocina con una enorme sonrisa y un papel en las manos, y se lanzó a abrazarle con fuerza.

 

— ¿Qué pasa, pequeño?

— ¡Me han aceptado! ¡Voy a estudiar Ilustración!

— ¡Eso es genial!

 

La sonrisa en el mayor fue tan amplia que el más bajito podría jurar que le dolería la mandíbula cuando su boca volviera a su estado normal, pero al tatuador no le importaba. Le hacía muy feliz que su novio por fin, tras tantos años ahorrando y practicando, hubiera cumplido su sueño de estudiar Ilustración en una de las escuelas de arte más prestigiosas de Seúl. 

 

— Me alegro mucho, de verdad. Te lo mereces tanto…

— Gracias…

 

Y cuando Hwanwoong le agradecía, lo hacía de verdad, porque el más bajito tenía muy claro que sin la ayuda y los ánimos del tatuador, el primero que habló de sus heridas como un símbolo de fortaleza, no lo habría conseguido. Por la noche, Youngjo le pidió una cita a su novio, y después de cenar, cuando sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo de su bolsillo, el estatus de su relación dio un paso más.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola de nuevo!
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado este pequeño one shot. De repente me imaginé a Ravn como tatuador por culpa de la canción de Natalia Lacunza y... tuve que escribir esto.
> 
> ¡Dejadme vuestros kudos y comentarios! No os olvidéis tampoco de echar un vistazo al hastag WeUsFanFest ni a su cuenta de Twitter uwu.


End file.
